A Couple On A Street In Oxford
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: Hermione takes Draco to see Titanic. Fluff. Rated T for one word. Enjoy
1. Oxford

A Couple On A Street In Oxford

Outside the cinema on George Street in Oxford stood a couple, it was Christmas eve of 1997. The boy had been dragged by his girlfriend to watch the latest release, Titanic. That evening was the last they would spend together in 1997, he would walk her home and then disapparate to his family home in Wiltshire.

"Well that was bloody awful"

"Shut up, I know you started crying"

"Please Malfoy's don't cry at ridiculous muggle films"

"It's based on a real event you know"

"So?"

"Your so unbelievably heartless sometimes" Hermione tried to hold her stern face, but caved at his grey eyes "You cant tell me you didn't enjoy any of it?"

"Well the bit where she got naked was good" Draco earned a slap for his comment, he sent his signature smirk to his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you like it then?"

"It was really long, over dramatic and I mean seriously that ending 'Jack I'll never let go' he could have lived there was more than enough room for him" Hermione laughed

"I guess I'll never take you to see a romantic film again, Draco your really very irritating" Her gaze fell upon his eyes

"Isn't that why you love me?" Draco attempted puppy eyes. Hermione smacked him playfully as they started walking away from the busy restaurants that George had to offer. Draco always liked walking her home because Oxford was so breath taking.

"I guess it is"

The walk took half an hour, but they always enjoyed the moments of solace that the walk had. They would talk like had always been lovers. When they reached Hermione's door Draco gave her a long passionate kiss.

"You could come in you know, my parents are both at midnight mass" Draco looked conflicted

"Hermione, I really want to, you know I do, but I have to get home" Hermione gave a fake smile

"I know, where will you tell them you've been?"

"Blaise's most probably" He looked down "I'll see you on the train?"

"I'll see you on the train" She smiled "Draco?" She whispered as he turned around

"Yes love?"

"I love you" She grinned, not quite believing he was awake he pinched his arm, Hermione giggled.

"I love you too" He held her face, before kissing her again, he let go and a loud crack was heard as he disapparated. Hermione dug out her key and opened her front door, locking it behind her. She dropped her bag and went upstairs to change into her pyjamas. 10 minutes later she was in bed watching an episode of Only Fools And Horses, the best thing to do on Christmas eve she thought. She then heard a loud crack, the door to her en suite bathroom opened and out walked her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked shocked.

"Draco, wh-" He didn't let her finish, sitting down in her bed he kissed her softly.

"I forgot to ask your favourite part of the film" He smiled at her

"Urm, Leonardo DiCaprio?" She pulled a cheeky smile

"I'm shocked" Draco said in a sarcastic tone, he motioned for her to move over and he climbed into her bed.

"Draco why are you here, 10 minutes ago you said"

"I know what I said, but I also told my father the truth"

"Draco, you what?"

"I told him to fuck himself because I'm in love with you, then I came here" Hermione smiled. "Besides, your offer was much better than his"

"His offer?"

"Money"

"He offered you money?"

"Yep, so what other Leonardo DiCaprio films are there?" Hermione couldn't believe how cool he was being.

"Urm I have Romeo and Juliet on video" Hermione said with a confused look

"Seriously Granger do all your favourite films involve the death of at least one main character"

"Maybe?"

"Lets watch it then" He smiled at her, Hermione got up and pushed the video into it's slot on the TV and sat back with him. When it started she thanked Merlin it had already been re-winded.

About 40 minutes into the film Hermione fell asleep, Draco got up and turned off the TV before, climbing back into her bed and drifting off to sleep.

Mr and Mrs Granger had been angry when the saw young man in their daughters bed, but were relieved to realise they were both fully dressed. They shut the door, they would have a word with them in the morning.


	2. Lucius

**_I wasn't going to write anymore on this story but it was requested so I thought what the hell, planning to do a Hermione/Draco/Hermione's Parents confrontation as well._**

* * *

_Crack_

"Good your home" Lucius Malfoy was sat in his study when he'd heard the sound of apparition from the next room so he went to greet his son.

"Father" Draco nodded towards his father.

"I wish to discuss the terms of your Inheritance"

"I thought the point of inheritance was I _inherit_ it"

"Draco!"

"Sorry father"

"Now these are your final few months at Hogwarts, you remember the rules if you leave Hogwarts without a suitable choice for a wife your mother and I will choose for you"

"I understand"

"Well have you got your eye on a lady?" Draco shifted uncomfortably, and didn't answer avoiding his father's glare.

"Where have you been today that's made you forget your manners"

"Zabini's" Draco answered quietly.

"Don't lie boy, I was at the Zabini household myself and you were not there, however Blaise was"

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes that's why I asked boy" Lucius said exasperated.

"I was with my girlfriend" The older Malfoy was a little taken by by his son's sudden confidence.

"So you have met someone suitable?"

"Not by your standards, but very suitable in mine"

"Now who might this young unsuitable witch be then Draco?"

"Hermione Granger" Draco watched his father, who went from confused to laughing, he'd never seen his father laugh before.

"Oh Draco you really have inherited your mothers sense of humour, had me going for a minute"

"Father, I'm not joking, I'm in love with Hermione Granger, I don't care that her parents are muggles I don't care that she doesn't look perfect because she's perfect to me" Lucius smile faded quickly he pushed Draco against a wall.

"Your infatuated with a filthy mudblood, You would ruin this family's untainted blood for a mudblood"

"Don't use that word against her father, she is beautiful, smart and a hell of a witch and yes I do intend to ruin your precious incestuous bloodline" Lucius paled, never had his son behaved like that to him.

"If you leave her I'll give you your inheritance before marriage, I'll let you choose a bride, a pure-blood bride"

"You don't get it father, I don't need money, I'll get a job with the NEWTS I'll get because I'm actually pretty smart, and I love Hermione I can't leave, you can take your money and shove it"

_Crack _

For the first time in his life Lucius Malfoy was speechless.


End file.
